Nicknames and A Letter
by TinkSkates
Summary: Sam has issues with Cat giving her a nickname, but Cat won't give in. She leaves to go to her room and finds a letter to Carly from Sam, revealing a secret she's kept from everyone. Will Sam give in? Will Cat bring up the secret? (Puckentine)


"Cat!" I turn and giggle lightly at the sight of Sam sitting on the couch with kids bothering her.

"Yes?"

"Would ya care to help me out here?" I shake my head, giggling. "And why not?" It's obvious that she's trying to stay calm and not yell with the kids here. Instead of answering her I take a few pictures then pull Mandy and Dillon off of her. The children, of course, protest but I sit them at the kitchen table and make them meatball sandwiches. "I smell..." _sniff sniff_ "Meatballs!" I giggle and make her a bowl of plain meatballs and make myself a small salad.

"Here you go, Sammy." I hear her groan as I laugh.

"Cat?" hmm? "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" I shrug.

"Why can't I call you Sammy? I think it's cute!"

"Because I'm not a cute type of person," She answers and I frown, taking a big bite of my salad.

"I think you are!" She sighs but before she can answer me the doorbell rings. "Ding-dong!"

"Why do you do that?" Mandy asks.

"Do what?" I say as I open the door to reveal the children's father. "Hi!" He smiles a bit as the kids run into his arms. He hands me a $100 bill and I wave to the kids as they leave. I put the money in our money drawer in the kitchen... Sam doesn't believe in banks. Once I finished my salad I plop down on the couch and turn on reruns of 'That's so drag' (A.N. That's the show right?) As soon as the TV is turned on it's turned right back off by the blonde girl sitting to my left. "What was that for?" I ask, legitimately confused.

"Sammy?" She asks and I sigh, annoyed. I thought I had won this war! I jumped up on the couch and started jumping up and down like it was a trampoline.

"We should get a trampoline!"

"Quit changing the subject!" I jumped of the couch at her outburst.

"I'm not!" I insist.

"YES YOU ARE!" I feel the tears prickle my eyes as my bottom lip started to shake. "Hey, hey kid, don't cry, I didn't mean to yell at you." I pull away from her arm and start to walk away.

"You did too mean it!"

"No I didn't kid, you know I didn't." She mutters and deep down maybe I did know that she was right but that didn't mean that she didn't scare and hurt my feelings.

"Okay! If I can't call you Sammy, then you can't call me kid!" I cross my arms, I knew it was low and I didn't mean it but, I won't loose. _Gasp!_ I've been around Sam too much.

"You're kidding right?" I shake my head.

"Nope." I say and walk to our room. I plop down on my pink bed and curiously look at a piece of paper in the middle of the room, right where the pink turns into black. I squeal and pick it up. _Hey Carls_, I read. _How's France or whatever?_ I giggle, even in letters Sam's gotta be tough. _So, as you know, I live with this girl named Cat._ I gasp. She's talking about me! I must be special! _So, I'm bi,_ Really? Me too! _As you know, and she's special, she understands me, and she makes me feel stuff I didn't know existed and she makes me wish I was a better person... What do I do? Love, Sam_ I grin.

"Hey Cat?" I gasp and refold the letter and stuff it in my back pocket. "What'd you put in your pocket?"

"Hmm? Nothing!" I giggle and grin.

"Mmmhhmmm, whatever. I'm sorry I was a bi—jerk back there." I smile and throw my arms around her. "Not a hugger!" I pull away and look down, I forgot.

"Sorry..." I mutter and I see a small smile form at her lips before it fades.

"It's okay, kid," I grin.

"Yay! Thank you Sammy." She rolls her eyes but doesn't argue.

"So... What were you reading?"

"Nothing!" I say, running away from her and jumping on my bed.

"You sure?" She asks, holding up a piece of paper. _Gasp_!

"How'd you get that?"

"Did you forget I was a past criminal?" I look down. Yes, I did.

"When were you gonna tell me?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Tell you what?" I groan and stop jumping as I plop into a sitting position on my big, fluffy pink pillow.

"Hehe, this pillows fluffy." I giggle, forgetting what was going on.

"_Cat_!" I look up. "Concentrate. Tell you what?"

"That you're bi!" Her eyes go wide and I giggle a little at her reaction.

"H-How did you.." I cut her off, though.

"It's okay, I'm a lesbian." A bigger look of surprise on her face.

"You are?" I nod and giggle a little. "When were you going to tell me?" I shrug.

"I didn't think it was too important." I said, getting off the bed to run to the middle of the room where Sam still was. "I still don't." I say. I feel her lips on mine before I register that she's kissing me. I kiss back and I taste mint on her breath. Pulling away I giggle and hug her.

"Not a hugger!" I roll my eyes.

"Oh, so you can _kiss_ me with your gum fresh mouth but I can't _hug_ you?" She sighs, letting her guard down and hugging me back.

"So, does this mean you... ya know... like me too?" I giggle.

"I dunno, Sammy, does it?" I ask, pulling away from the hug and tickling her sides, running out of the room with her running after me.


End file.
